


We Two in Life Were But One

by angelsaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: In which Yuri Plisetsky is a Fairy Knight and rescues Otabek from a fairy ring. They fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> such handwaving: everybody's of age, i don't know things about figure skating, fairy lore cobbled together. yuri is loosely based on the Faerie Knight from the tale of [Tom A Lincoln](http://d.lib.rochester.edu/camelot/text/johnson-tom-a-lincoln) in the Matter of Britain, which is also where the title comes from.

It's early in the morning, and Otabek is already sick of his hotel room, even though all he's done is eat a light breakfast and dress. He's not sure exactly where he is -- people are sketchy about translating for him, and he's too polite to demand more -- but he's always had a strong sense of direction, especially when there are woods nearby.

Conscientiously, Otabek sends a text to his coach, saying that he'll be back in time for practice; then he shrugs on a jacket and heads outside.

It's not a long walk to the woods, but it's a nice one. Otabek finds himself whistling a cheery tune as he walks through the pale sunshine and into a copse of trees. There's something about nature that has always pleased him, a sense that there's more to the world than he can see.

The trees give way to meadow, lush green grass that Otabek can't help but bend down to touch. Oddly, there's a ring of even greener grass, perfectly circular and wide enough for a man of Otabek's height to stand spread-eagle. He wonders why, and steps closer. For a moment, it's like the world holds its breath --

\-- and someone grabs him by the shoulder, dragging him backwards. "Didn't anyone ever warn you about fairy rings?" snaps a voice.

Regaining his balance, Otabek turns to see who this stranger might be: an ethereally beautiful young man, with eyes like a soldier, hard and knowing. His pale blond hair flows over his shoulders, and he appears to be wearing light armor. "What is a fairy ring?" Otabek asks, belatedly.

The stranger waves at the darker ring of grass, a graceful movement. "This is," hes ays, as though he thinks Otabek is not very bright. "They're caused by the dancing of fairies. If you step inside, they might kidnap you."

"Oh," Otabek says, then, because he was raised properly, "Thank you. How do you know this?"

Another graceful, impatient gesture, this time to himself, and he says, "I'm a fairy knight."

Otabek is honestly not sure what to think. "...in a play?" he hazards.

The stranger rolls his lovely eyes, and what Otabek had taken for an odd sort of backpack unfolds into a shimmering pair of wings. "Not," he says, "in a _play_."

"Wow." Otabek peers at the wings, admiring their shifting iridescent colors. "They're very beautiful."

"You don't seem surprised," says the stranger, nonplussed. "Usually, humans react much more strongly."

Otabek shrugs. "The world is a big place," he says. "There's a lot I don't know. It doesn't bother me."

"What's your name?" the stranger demands.

"Otabek." He extends his hand, and after a moment, gets a cool, firm handshake. "And yours?"

"You may call me Yuri."

"Yuri," Otabek repeats. "May I buy you a coffee to repay your kindness?"

Yuri looks momentarily taken aback; then his composure returns, and, tilting his chin up, he says, "You may."

Otabek smiles. He already likes Yuri, prickly and strange and, yes, beautiful. "This way," he says, and Yuri takes his arm. It should feel awkward, but somehow, it just feels right.

Before they cross the tree line, Yuri pauses and snaps his wings back into their protective covers, then smooths his hands quickly over his armor. It changes into normal clothes -- well, perhaps a bit tighter and more animal-print than Otabek considers strictly normal, but certainly less conspicuous than plate armor with red roses painted on it.

"Well?" Yuri says, seeing Otabek watching him. "Better?"

"Better for blending in," Otabek agrees. "I like your armor, though."

"My grandfather made it," Yuri tells him, then frowns. "I don't know why I told you that."

"I'm easy to talk to," Otabek says. They've reached the café he'd passed coming from the hotel; he chooses a table on the patio and pulls out one of the chairs for Yuri. "How do you like your coffee?"

"I don't know," Yuri says. "I've never tried it."

"Do you like sweet or bitter?" Otabek asks. "I like mine with milk."

"Sweet," Yuri says, crossing his arms. "And I like milk."

Otabek smiles. "I'll be right back." He lets his fingertips trail over Yuri's shoulder as he heads inside to order; he thinks he can feel Yuri's gaze following him, and he likes it.

Two coffees in hand -- one with just milk, the other with milk and sugar -- Otabek returns to their table. "Careful," he warns Yuri, who grabs at his. "It's hot."

Yuri smirks at him and taps the cardboard cup with one finger. "Not anymore," he says, and takes a long drink, maintaining eye contact with Otabek the whole time.

Otabek just smiles back at him, because he has a feeling that's the last thing Yuri expects. "Can you do that to mine, too?" he requests, sliding his cup over.

"...sure," Yuri says, and taps Otabek's cup.

"Thank you." He closes his eyes in pleasure at the first sip, the perfect temperature, and when he opens them again, he catches Yuri looking away quickly. "Do you like it?" he asks, pretending not to have noticed.

Yuri takes another drink of his coffee before answering. "Yes," he says, "I do."

"I'm glad." They sit in surprisingly comfortable silence for a while, sipping their coffees. Otabek watches Yuri over the rim of his cup more often than not. He likes him, his hard-edged delicacy, like a glass sculpture, andt he way he seems disgruntled by Otabek treating him kindly. He'd like to know him better.

At last, Yuri sets down his cup. "I should return to the woods," he says. "The court will be expecting me."

Otabek pulls out his phone to check the time. "I could walk you back," he says.

Yuri blinks, looking surprised. "Would you like to do that?" he asks.

"Yes," Otabek says simply.

"Oh," Yuri says. "I... would like that too."

"Good." Otabek picks up their cups and throws them away, then holds out his arm for Yuri to take.

They've almost reached the woods when Otabek hears a woman shriek. He whirls around to see a couple of rough-looking guys menacing a woman up against a wall, clutching at her purse. Before he's even thought it all the way through, he's crossing the alley to them. "Hey," he says. "Leave her alone."

Behind him, there's a strangled sound; Yuri doesn't approve, then. The guys -- boys, really -- stare at him for a moment, then let go of the woman's purse and run off in opposite directions. Otabek breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, sir!" says the woman.

"You're welcome," Otabek says. He's about to say more when Yuri grabs him by the shoulders; the woman is out of sight in an eyeblink.

"What were you thinking?" Yuri demands. "You don't have a sword! You're not even tall!"

"I'm taller than you," Otabek points out -- only by two inches or so, but he'll take it.

"You -- rrgh!" Yuri makes an incoherent noise and pushes Otabek up against the wall. "Where do you get off being so brave and handsome and --"

Otabek doesn't get to hear what else he is, because suddenly Yuri is kissing him, ferocious and sweet, clutching fistfuls of his jacket and breathing hard. He strokes Yuri's baby-fine hair gently, to reassure him that he isn't going anywhere, and kisses him back -- how could he do anything else?

Then, just as suddenly, Yuri pulls back. "I really do have to go," he says, dashing the back of his hand over his spit-slick, kiss-red mouth. "I will see you again."

"I'd like that," Otabek says. "How --"

But Yuri is gone.

***

Otabek skates well that day -- better than he'd been projected to, in fact. "What did you do all day?" his coach inquires. "Can you repeat it next time?"

"I hope so," Otabek says, not offering any more information. The next leg of the competition will be in some other European country, but he suspects that won't make much of a difference for Yuri.

He dreams of Yuri that night, beautiful dreams in unreal colors, of the delicate strength in his frame under the armor and leopard print, of the heat of his mouth, of the spider-silk of his hair. The dreams come back the next night, and the next. Otabek wakes up hard, the taste of sugary coffee on his tongue, and smiles.

***

At last, it's the day of the competition. Just like the last time, Otabek eats and gets dressed, texts his coach a brief note, and heads for the woods.

This time, there's no fairy ring; there's just Yuri, standing in a shaft of sunlight, looking at Otabek with hope and nervousness in his soldier's yees. "Hello," he says.

"Hi," Otabek says, and steps into Yuri's arms, kissing him like he's been dreaming of doing.

Yuri moans into it, one hand caressing the buzzed back of Otabek's head, the other running down the length of his spine. "I missed you," he says against Otabek's mouth. "I wanted to touch you, but you weren't near enough to the woods for me to find you."

"I missed you, too," Otabek tells him. "I've been busy."

"Your court needed you, I suppose," Yuri says. He tugs Otabek down to sit against the trunk of a tall oak tree, then settles himself in Otabek's lap. "It's the life of a knight. We'll have to plan around it."

"I'm not a knight," Otabek says, tucking a strand of Yuri's hair behind his ear so he can kiss his neck more easily. "I'm a figure skater."

"Skater," Yuri repeats, like it's unfamiliar. "On ice?"

"Yes," Otabek says. "You could come watch me, if you can go that far from the forest."

"Pfft!" Yuri taps the end of Otabek's nose. "I can go wherever I want to, as long as I know where I'm going. It's just finding people that's hard the further away they are from the woods."

"Cool," Otabek says. "I can show you where I'm skating tonight."

"Not yet," Yuri says, trailing his fingers suggestively down Otabek's chest. "I've put up a glamour -- no one can see through these trees."

"I see," Otabek says. He catches Yuri's fingers and brings them to his mouth to kiss, watching Yuri's face flush pink. "So we could get to know each other better?"

"That was -- mmm -- what I had in mind," Yuri says, leaning down to kiss him. He rolls his hips against Otabek's and moans happily. "We can start like this."

"Ah." Otabek shifts underneath him, aligning their cocks in a way that's both more satisfying and more frustrating, and lets out a choked breath.

Yuri kisses down Otabek's jaw to his throat, grinding on him in a beautiful rhythm. "My figure skater," he mumbles. "The bravest."

Otabek tugs his hair, bringing his mouth back up to kiss. His lips are already tingling from it -- he thinks he could kiss Yuri forever and never get used to it. He cups Yuri's perfect little ass in both hands, pulling him impossibly closer as he sucks on his tongue, and Yuri gasps.

"Ah!" Yuri jerks under Otabek's hands and comes, spilling hot between them. It's probably the sexiest thing that's ever happened to Otabek -- he gazes into Yuri's eyes as his orgasm slams into him, making his toes curl.

A wave of Yuri's hand dispels the stickiness, and they snuggle together under the tree. "Let me see something of yours," Yuri says bossily.

"All right." Otabek debates between his phone and his wallet, then chooses his phone. "Here."

Yuri taps the back of it. "Now I'll always be able to find you," he says, giving it back.

"Good," Otabek says. "I'd give you a key to my room, but I only brought one with me."

"No need," Yuri says, rubbing his chin on Otabek's head like a cat. "My sword is also a key. It can open any lock. It's very handy."

"It sounds like it," Otabek says.

"I got it for saving a girl from danger," Yuri goes on. "The sword, a ring to protect against treachery, and a vial of an elixir that lets you forget all past sorrows. I expect someday you'll want to forget me; I'll save some for that day."

"Don't," Otabek says. He tilts his head up, looking at Yuri's beautiful face, haloed by sunlight on oak leaves. "I'll never want to forget you."

"Never?" Yuri asks softly.

"Never."

(And they lived happily ever after.)


End file.
